Trouble with the Sawada Quintuplet
by Ice Cold Water
Summary: Formerly known as Sawada's Quintuplet. Many have thought that the Sawada's only child has a multiple personality disorder. But was that really it? Was Tsuna really crazy or was it only because the Sawadas were keeping something a secret? Twin fic? Not good at summaries, sorry.
1. Target 0: Prelude

**Target # 0: Prelude**

Tsunayoshi was a very strange kid. He was not like any children of his age.

Most people who knew him were either freaked out or awe due to the child's behavior. But most were leaning on the former for a few good reasons.

The first of this reasons are rather obvious and commonly observed by their neighbors. They say that the child was often seen talking to himself while playing on the backyard and gestured like another person was there playing with him.

Second was that when they would talk to the kid, he has a rather plenty of sudden transitional expressions.

For example while talking to him about his fear of dogs, first he would tremble in fear then suddenly in a wink, he would scowl at the dog af if he wasn't afraid in the first place then reverts back to the dame mode.

Third was that he could solve complex college level math problems as well as speaking in ten different languages at just the age of five.

They first thought that Tsuna was possessed by an unknown entity or could see things that normal people like them would not. As a result, they prefer isolating their children away from him fearing that they would get infected too.

Though some said that it was a kind of an anxiety brought by lack of friends and social interaction. This may be the result of no one wanting to befriend the brunet that he resolved making imaginary friends that he could play with.

And other said that it was because he has a mental problem. His constant sudden change of personalities and expressions made them conclude that Tsuna has a mental personality problem.

(They once tried to take him to the psychiatrist without his mother's consent-she didn't want to for some reasons-only to brand them kidnappers afterwards)

There were so many theories made by the neighbors that it led to many more questions and wonders on why was the child's behavior was like that. They didn't really know or understand why.

Though Nana didn't heed any attention to the rumors but acted as if there's nothing wrong because there wasn't anything in the first place. For her they are just making things complicated.

Nana didn't have a weird son but rather, gifted _children_ . Yes children as in the plural of child.

She has _five_ gifted children whose abilities are one of a kind. Two were born on the thirteenth day of October and three were born on the fourteenth- a _quintuplet_ for short.

The eldest of them was named Natsuyoshi, the most intelligent of them all. He could solve complicated math problems and could speak different kind of languages fluently. He stands as the head of the family with their father's absence and was-he didn't want to admit it- secretly a gay.

The second eldest was the her eldest daughter, Natsumi, the big sister of the group. She has strands of being a tomboy for her short brown hair and was the most atlethic person of them all. Though when pushed nor forced, she tends to brought her other personality that many feared; Yandere Natsumi.

The middle child is very known to public eye as Dame Tsuna. He was known for his dameness and bad luck that made him the subject for bullying. He has a patience of a saint and serves as the balancer of the quintuplet.

The forth child was rather mischievous than the rest. Tsunayori has a quick temper as opposed to Tsunayoshi's and has tendencies to cuss or to be sarsactic when either angry or irritated. He serves as an intel to the group gathering informations about mafia by becoming a phantom thief in disguist. (Specifically, they asked him to spy Vongola where their idiot father is working).

The youngest child was born seven minutes after Tsunayori. Tsunami has a poor well being due to being the last and was often in the hospital. Like Tsunayoshi, she has a patience of a saint, clumsy and was too forgiving. Unfortunately for her, Nono accidentally sealed her flame as he mistake her for her brother and her holding the Sky Pacifier is a story for another day.

Together, they are the beloved children of the Sawada family. No one is short or left behind and stand as equally with each other and support as if they're one.

And as of now, they were waiting for the arrival of a certain tutor on the household in order to commence their plan, 'Let's play the 'let's mess with the Vongola' game' whilst hiding in the shadow of the middle child, Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Iemitsu shivered as he felt chills down onto his spine. He turned away from his paper work and looked at the picture frame of his beautiful wife and cute tuna fish on his desk.

"Aww my Tuna-fishy is so cute when he was still small. I wonder how is he doing right now?" he said cuddling the frame with his cheeks.

Unbeknownst to him, his little tuna fish (or fishes) was already plotting something that would soon change the Vongola history and one of them was cussing him as of the moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

 **Basically speaking, I was able to create this kind of concept by throwing different kinds of Tsuna in one story plus twin fic for the win. The base of the concept started with the idea of "how about me putting all his characteristics present in the story?" and "what would Tsuna be like when he has more than one sibling? Would they be cooperative with each other?" and there you have it.**

 **And as for the characters, Natsuyoshi was influenced by Smart!Tsuna and Gay!Tsuna and Natsumi was influenced by Tomboy!Tsuna, Athletic!Tsuna and Yandere!Tsuna. Tsunayoshi was just the kind of Tsuna who we know and love but with strands of Boss!Tsuna and Psychotic!Tsuna, Tsunayori for Phantom Thief! Tsuna and Sarcastic!Tsuna and lastly, Tsunami was Arcobaleno!Tsuna and Clumsy!Tsuna.**

 **Also this fanfic was not 100% grammatically checked so if you saw any corrections, just tell me. Thank you!**


	2. Target 1,5: The Preparation

**Target 1.5 # The Preparation**

Yori yawned as he placed his hand under his chin. His honey brown eyes fluttered continuously in effort on staying awake. But his mind wanders idly from watching the movements of his brother's mouth.

The meeting was rather irritating than boring for his taste.

All of them had gathered in the eldest sibling's room after promptly been awaken. He flopped down on one of the pillows sprawled on the floor and was seated beside his sister who was leaning her back on the bed's head board.

Natsuyoshi stood in front of them discussing what he seemed to found urgent. In his hands are a bunch of manila folders containing valuable information from hacking on various mafia websites.

He placed them down on the table shoving the files in front of them and cleared his throat. His orbs were serious as a businessman offering some sort of deal and it was downright piercing.

"These" he firmly said, adjusting his glasses. "Are the accumulated information I found out after hacking their website with the help of a friend. Please take a look at them and tell me your opinions"

Natsumi took one of the files and flipped it open. She carefully scanned the details word-by-word analyzing what might seems to be useful written on it.

A second later, an audible gasp left her mouth as her position tensed. Her gaze shifts cautiously towards the person adjacent then back on her hands. She smirked amusedly. "I never knew you can be this sadistic"

Natsuyoshi mirrored her smirk and chuckled as well. "Well what do you expect me to do? We only have a few more days before Reborn gets here and so far, we haven't really made a move yet" He turned to his other siblings. "How about you Yoshi, it seems like you have something in mind"

"Y-yeah" Yoshi nodded. He pointed a piece of information on the folder he picked earlier. "So is this Reborn an Arcobaleno like _her_? If so then what are we going to do? This guy doesn't let anyone escape from his gaze" Alive.

"Ah you mean Aria-neesan...yeah he's also like her. But he's more mischievous like Yori but to a higher extent. I can also recall reading an article about him being able to read minds as well, so we really need to be cautious with how we move"

"Right now the only solutions we have is to move out of the house and try improving your hyper intuition to be able to detect his presence, Yoshi" Natsu sighed.

"Ah oka- W-Wait what do you mean improve my intuition?"

"Oh come on Yoshi, let's face the reality. Out of us four, you got the strongest manifestation of Primo's intuition. Besides if we were able to improve that, then the risk of Reborn knowing about our "little" game would drop." Yoshi said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Hieee but wouldn't that mean I have to go through those hellish training again? The last time I did that, I received more than six broken ribs, a sprained arm, a bleeding head and so. All because Nee-chan and Yori forced me to train against the bullies" Tsunayoshi shivered from head to toe as he recalls that awful, awful training he had undergone years back.

"Don't worry at least you won't be training with them this time. I would call Aria-neesan later to ask for some assistance with regards your training while we move out from this house. After all we don't want him to find four identical faces in the house, do we?" Natsu reassuringly said to comfort his brother.

Yoshi nodded and calmed down. Natsu smiled at him and returned discussing more about their plans for the coming week and the rest for a couple more hours before concluding the meeting.

"Hibari and Yamamoto-kun were also kind enough to lend us their assistance in moving, so we don't have much problem with that. Though I expect cooperation, is that clear?" They nodded. "So that's all for today. You may go back to sleep. Meeting adjured!"

The siblings bid each other good night and went back to their respective rooms to go back to sleep. Natsu watched them disappear to their rooms before shutting quietly his door and fixed his room. He lied down on his bed wondering what might happen once Reborn comes in.

Would he be frightened like he was in the past and cower in fear or would he be able to keep a straight face and conduct their revenge flawlessly?

He shook his head. He couldn't let the prior happen.

He can't and he _shouldn't._ After all, he was their big brother and a big brother shouldn't show his weakness in front of his siblings. Especially they looked up to him like an embodiment example of being a role model like he was their father...

Their father...their idiot and hopeless father who have abandon them for the sake of his job and a lame excuse for a human being and a _stranger_. He despise him so much for bringing them into his world, the mafia and the fact that he kept on making their mother wait for him for more than what he could remember.

He hated him. Natsu seethed as he squeezed his eyes closed. He would make sure, they won't fail. For failing means failure of avenging their sister and he won't tolerate it.

It's a _must._

* * *

Morning quickly came on the household and Nana was humming delightedly as she cooks her children's breakfast, Salisbury steak, as she promised the other day. She set the plates, spoons and forks on their places on the table and smiled.

"Good morning kaa-san"

"Good morning Nat-chan!" Nana smiled at her eldest daughter walking down the stairs. Natsumi returned the action and sat down the table and whiffed the smell of the steak into her nose. Her eyes gleamed in excitement and drooled.

Nana chuckled at her daughter's expression and gave her some toasts and a cup of milk as she waited for the steak. Natsumi took a bite from the toast and hummed happily. Her mother's cooking was definitely the best! Then she chugged down the milk and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"By the way Nat-chan, I heard from Nat-kun that you three are moving out for some reason" Nana said. She entered the dining room with a steaming pot on her hands.

Natsumi looked at her and nodded. "Yes, you see we decided to move out in order to practice self-independence and survival if you know what I mean. Nii-chan told us that is was important since we don't want to bother you that much and that we should have at least an experience of the real world and its challenges"

"Not to mention, what would happen if somebody suddenly arrives? Wouldn't he or she be surprised to see four identical faces in the house knowing that the family has only one child especially since it is a highly regarded secret? Thus it's not healthy to live in one's shadows for you can't freely express yourself"

Nana nodded understandingly. She knew that someday her children would move out of the house to start a family once their done with their studies and she would be left alone. She understand that concept since it is how life cycles, though she didn't expect it to be so soon and why would they think of this right now? A normal teen wouldn't probably think of this earlier than they did. They still have a few years for goodness sake!

But she didn't voice out her complain. She knew that something might have triggered them to decide such thing since she knew that they are normal. And having knowledge that few of her children have something that they call 'Hyper intuition' does help. Had it not have a history of being ridiculously accurate did she stop questioning more about her life.

"So when are you leaving? I hope it's not too soon for I want to give you a proper goodbye" Nana forced herself to speak as she felt something shattered inside her.

"Hopefully we would be able to this weekend and yeah don't worry about it; we would still be intact with you though." Natsumi smiled sadly and hugged her mother. "Besides out house would just be a block away from here and you could visit every time you want"

"I see...thank you" Nana hugged her daughter back, squeezing her tightly as she smiled. "Anyway if there's anything you need, you could always ask me, okay? Oh, also don't imitate your father who doesn't often go back home to check on us, am I clear?"

Natsumi laughed at the mention of her father and how her mother described him. She released her from her hug and nodded. "Sure kaa-san, I'll make sure we won't abandon you like otou-san did"

* * *

When Reborn first heard Nono's request to him, he quickly became amused. He accepted the mission and went to Japan as quickly as possible while formulating his tortu-tutoring regime for his new charge. Holding a bundle of papers in his hands, he gave one last look on the information before tucking it back in its envelope. He scanned the paper word by word absorbing every vital piece into his mind about the kid and smirked.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi, fourteen years old and the son of the Young Lion and his wife. He has no social life hence a loner and was often the victim of bullying before and after school. His athletic skills are far below zero and cannot solve a six grader problem. Also was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Problem at the age of seven leading others to call him Weird-Tsuna but often called Dame for the stated reasons..._

'Isn't this interesting' Reborn said in his mind, caressing Leon that was on his lap. He never knew that there was even someone who would defeat his former student, Dino for being useless. Heck this kid is zero in overall and not to mention is afraid of Chihuahuas. He has to change that apparently.

The green chameleon squeezed its eyes shut as a sign of satisfaction and curled further into a ball. It enjoyed the way its owner caressed its skin now that especially Reborn was thinking rather sadistic and a sadistic Reborn's touch on him skin was the best.

The flight lasted for a couple more hours before it arrived in Japan early in the morning and a flabbergasted flight attendant found a cup of espresso on the cup holder completely untouched. She threw the cup in the bin but not after wondering what had made Reborn motivated that much.

 _Probably the new student_ , the flight attendant shrugged and went back to work completely unaware of what would soon happen.

* * *

The hitman arrived at the household a week later after the three children moved out and was greeted by a disturbing sight.

His new student was covered in blood.

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

 **Wow I was completely amazed. The story has already more than ten faves and follows and I quite didn't expect that because I knew my stories weren't that interesting. But alas, I was wrong! You people were interested and made me write another chapter for you guys, thank you! But anyway in this story of mine, Nana is aware of Iemitsu's true line of work though I'm not going to mention as to how and when.**

 **As for the plot, it would change a bit since I intended to do so and yes, both Hibari and Yamamoto knew about the family's secret but then again I'm not going to mention as to how and when did they found out. Yet. For I wanted to build a little more introduction of the characters and their personalities since you might confuse them later on.**

 **Another thing, I saw one of this story's reviews and one was asking me on why were they hiding in Tsuna's shadow. Well Kufufufu~ I'm also not going to tell you that. You need to read this until the revelation or till I say it. But as of now, just read. That's all, Ciao~**


	3. Target 2: Once your life is insane

_Flashback for about 3 hours..._

When Tsunayoshi woke up from his short nap, he noticed something different. Instead of seeing a familiar broken ceiling, he saw the vast wide sky. It was calm and bright that he was tempted to sleep again but when he tried moving his limbs, he then noticed, they were at his sides, not moving and tightly compressed.

Also, he felt that he was wrapped around by a blanket, his childhood blanket, tied to a cold circular surface that he couldn't identify because of drowsiness, and a moisty liquid under the balls of his feet. He looked down and saw what appeared to be a pond or a lake, several meters down, and let out a startled ear piercing shriek.

'Tell me again why am I here?' Yoshi internally freaked out. He heard noises and cheering voices behind and flinching did he turn his head until he saw his siblings—and their mother—standing before the grid, smiling.

"It's because we have to test if your intuition got stronger," Natsu explained, polishing his ever shining glasses. "You have to find which and where the coin is before you sink and drown in oblivion."

Yori agreed, flashing a toothy grin. "That's right Yoshi. You got ten minutes to guess where the coin is and get out before you die there like a bloated chicken."

"W-What?!"

"Tsu-kun be careful, there are alligators in there~" Nana cheered as if alligators were a normal thing.

Natsumi counted with her fingers as she think. "Hmm and there are _seven_ of them there and they're hiding underneath y—ah, that one's coming right at y'a"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 _BOOM!_

"YOU EVEN BROUGHT EXPLOSIVES?!" Yoshi shrieked.

"Well as they say, 'the more, the merrier', right?"

"That's not what it meant!"

Man, Yoshi wanted to scream at his siblings right now. They might have better brains and abilities than him, but Yoshi knew they lack common sense. He means that, how and why did Yori mistake and use the quote for something quite dangerous especially for his, as Natsu said it, "training" that did _not_ even _look_ like one.

"Don't worry—I placed it on places where you wouldn't be directly blown up" He jerked his thumb to where one of the explosives was place. "See, I planted one above the pole where I know you wouldn't be directly hit. Am I such a great brother?" he purred.

" _No_. You placed an explosive above me. Above _me_! How was that not a direct hit?!"

"Well if you managed to escape before the timer runs out, then it wouldn't be a hit" Natsu pointed out, sternly. "And if would you just stop screaming to your brother, maybe you're already free before the first had one exploded, no?"

Yoshi's mouth hanged wide open, completely disbelieving what his brother just said. True, it wouldn't be a direct hit if he escaped this...torture, but the problem is that how would he supposed to do it when he's tied to a pole with nothing but his head free.

Did his siblings think that this was just a game? Did they think that they could just tie him up there on the pole as bait for seven hungry alligators while they wear smirks on their faces?

Goodness, Yoshi must have been so unlucky to die in this way.

So without further ado, he opened his mouth, breathes in and shouted at the top of his lungs. _"Anyone...HELP MEEE!"_

 **Target # 2: Once Your Life is Insane...**

"Tsu-kun must have played a lot with the alligator today, huh~?" Nana chuckled and damped the towel to the basin to clear off more blood from her son's wounds.

Tsuna winced at the contact of the towel to his wounds and bit his lower lip to avoid hissing. "Kaa-san, stop joking. You know they're real and tried to bite my head off"

"Don't be silly. Nat-kun and the others wouldn't let them do that" Nana said.

"But they tied me under an explosive that blew above me," Tsuna pouted. "That wasn't even safer than those alligators"

"I supposed so. But if it's a way for my little Tsu-kun to get stronger, I'm fine with it," Nana smiled, wiping more blood off his wounds. "Because as the saying goes 'no pain, no gain'. If Tsu-kun didn't learn how to fight, he wouldn't be able to defend himself and his family from bad guys."

"That has a point..." Tsuna trailed off after making sense of the matter she just said.

A dark looming expression passed from both of their faces and there was a short moment of silence. Nana continued wiping Tsuna's face with the same blood stained towel albeit, Tsuna noticed, slower and heavier. Tsuna side glanced to his mother and to his surprised; he caught her frowning and tear-eyed.

He quickly flinched from his position and scrambled closer to his mother, cradling and putting his arms around her. "K-Kaa-san, what's wrong? Do y-you need anything?"

Nana immediately shook her head, wiping her eyes dry, and wrapped her arms around her son, pulling him into a tight embraced. "Oh Tsu-kun...be strong, alright?"

Tsuna hummed in acknowledgement and begun rubbing circles on Nana's back. He let her squeeze him tighter and tighter for a long period of time, not even attempting to stop the cascading amount of blood from his forehead, and sat still until she stopped sobbing.

"Kaa-san...are you alright now?" Tsuna quietly asked after which his mother had calmed down. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"No, I'm fine" She stood up from the chair and carried the basin with the towel with her. She smiled tenderly to Tsuna, thanking him. "Now then, I should get this change. The water's all mixed up with blood. I'll be back, okay?"

"Hai~"

Tsuna watched Nana disappeared to the kitchen and leaned back to the chair, slouching for a bit, and sighed as he wiped the blood trickling down his nose. The explosives and the animals really got him good and if he didn't manage to run past the barrier before the last explosive took off, he would have been leftover chunks of meat. Good thing, he can run faster than them.

Then the doorbell rang out of nowhere.

Tsuna, knowing it was probably one of his siblings, sighed as he gets to the door and opening it without a doubt. However, it was not one of his siblings that he found at the household's doorstep. It was a baby. A baby clad in black suit, a black fedora with a chameleon on it, and a yellow pacifier, that was somehow familiar to him, that is.

Suddenly, something sparked from the back of his head. It told him not to close the door or comment anything bad on the baby. It wanted him to stay calm and wary of his movements that Tsuna questioned if he was imagining things or not for him to hear things. But as it said, Tsuna waited from him to speak before reacting.

"Ciaossu" the baby placidly looked back.

'Who...are you?' Tsuna carefully stared down, obviously wondering who the baby was and why was his intuition saying it was bad for him to close the door in front of the baby, as his intuition doesn't usually act.

"Ara, welcome. You must be Tsu-kun's tutor, ne?" Nana emerged from the kitchen with a newly refilled basin and freshly cleaned towel. Tsuna was perplexed with what his mother said and glanced at them one at the time, wondering what he had missed.

Miraculously, Nana got the clue. "You see Tsu-kun I forgot to tell you but earlier this morning but I found a flyer in the mailbox. It said that it will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation or something and it was cheap too. Isn't that great?"

The baby's blank obsidian orbs were at him again. "So you're Tsuna? Starting from today, I'll be looking after you"

"Pardon?"

"I'm your home tutor, Reborn"

'Reborn?' Now where did he hear that name before? Was it on his comic book or his favorite anime? Was it the name of one of Yori's pursuer? Nah. It came from his brother.

" _But he's more mischievous like Yori but to a higher extent. I can also recall reading an article about him being able to read minds as well, so we really need to be cautious with how we move" Natsu said to them._

'Hiieee no way! This baby is _that_ Reborn?!' Tsuna freaked out again in his mind and unconsciously step backwards. What should he do? Natsu sternly warned them about being too suspicious and if Tsuna blew it up then... Ever so slowly, he turned to his mother, trying to come up with anything... _anything_ that isn't suspicious for a teenager to say and blurts out. "B-But he's just a baby!"

Ah, wrong move.

Tsuna felt a small weight on his head and suddenly found himself or rather his face planted on the floor. He hissed in pain and held his nose as he attempted sat up right again. "That's not how you should speak, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said.

"What's up with you—kicking me out of nowhere?! And how did you even now that?" normally Tsuna's patience is very long, but apparently, after dealing with his siblings' shenanigans as early as three in the morning and now, a baby hitman that can kill you, he is really getting irked and tired.

He sank on the floor again, comically crying as he turns back to the events in his life that lead to where he was now. All of them aren't even good memories. Only torturing memories from his siblings. Sighing, he resigns to his fate.

Oh Reborn, please kill him now...

* * *

 **I'm back, guys! I just went on a long journey with author's block in the mountains and finally went back after a year and it was extremely tiring. So Tsuna and the others apparently didn't know what Reborn looked like (but they knew some information about him), therefore, he was surprised that Reborn is a baby and not a grown man like they thought he was.**

'Welcome' – thoughts

"Welcome" – dialogue

" _Welcome"_ – emphasized dialogue/ flashback dialogue


End file.
